custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Lorani
- Legend= - Injured= }} |caption1= |species=Glatorian |element=Fire Tribe |gender=Female |title=Leader of Rhagard Leader of the Agori |weapon=Twin-peaked spear |mask=Fire-themed helmet |armor=Dark grey (base) Dark red (armor) |power= |affiliation=Rhagard (leader, formerly) Agori of Eternaset Fortress (leader) |occupation= |status=Alive |appearances=Elegy }} Lorani was a Glatorian resident to Balfe Nui in the Matoran Universe. She acted first as the leader of Rhagard and later moved to the Eternaset Fortress. History Early Life Through unknown means the Glatorian Lorani arrived within the Matoran Universe alongside other Agori - among those Iselia and Sitos - and settled on the southern island of Balfe Nui. Here she took lead of the then abandoned city of Rhagard, which she rebuild. As more settlers arrived at the now secure location she shared part of her power with Lanudos. Many years later when Nuva's mask was located, she lead the expedition to retrieve it with a small Toa team. The operation ultimately went sideways as Nuva was reawakened, the Toa either infected by a then unknown virus or killed and she baldy injured. She survived the incident but not without consequences: She lost both of her feet, the right lower arm and the left hand, and her ability to speak was greatly diminished to only a whisper. To stay alive she was bound to a medical chair Lanudos constructed. Grentar was assigned as her right hand and way of communication with others. Her only hope of being healed was the Mask of Healing used by a capable Toa. Lanudos gave that mask to Dorvan who he hoped would return with it after proving himself in the wilderness near the Farside Village along with his team. Elegy Years later, word was brought to her that an unknown Toa had arrived at the entrance to Rhagard who tried to force her way into the city. It was later revealed that the intruder was Merall, one of Dorvan's teammates. Intrigued by the being's appearance Lorani asked Grentar to invite Merall to a meeting. While hopeful at first that her suffering was nearing an end, her hopes were soon let down after the Toa revealed that Dorvan had fallen victim to the Kanohi Tilira at the Farside Village months ago. However, Lanudos assigned the task to retrieve the great Kanohi mask from the village as he saw Lorani's restoration as important to the Matoran of Rhagard. Before the mask could be returned a plan to create a weapon against Nuva went terribly wrong; an ancient creature was rebuild within the city and, as it was awakened, attacked everything in sight. Lorani would most likely be amongst its victims if it wasn't for the timely intervention of Nuva himself, who, unlike the others, easily took down the creature. Lorani was then amongst the ones to be exiled from the city as Nuva stood victorious. The next day Lanudos finally finished his final Paladrova in the form of Glonor, who now beared the legendary Mask of Healing. The newly restored Glonor used his mask power, which was amplified by Vorred, to finally heal Lorani and two Forgotten Warriors. Following this, Lorani's body was restored. Her armor was still damaged and her prosthetic arm would forever be a reminder of her years of agony, but everthing else was intact once more. She requested to have her old helmet back from Grentar as she spoke loudly to her people once more. While restored, Lorani was still weakened from the years of being bound to her medical chair. As such, she stayed behind with most the Matoran as the other warriors left for battle. Should the desperate final strike at Nuva fail, she would take the Matoran and leave the island in hope to warn others or find reinforcements. The battle did not go that well and many fell or were defeated, and Lorani decided it was best to leave now to avoid more harm. If it weren't for the heroic act of Aescela, Ridor and Pauto who made their way into the city and actually destroyed Nuva for good, Lorani and the others would've likely left the island. Thus Lorani witnessed the destruction of her city and the ancient being that tried to conquer it. With the island being free of its terror, Lorani took the Agori who lived alongside the Matoran with her to build a new settlement on their own. Legacy Lorani took the Agori far to the western mountains, where they found an abandoned fortress build at the cliff. She and the others rebuild the structure and renamed it to the Eternaset Fortress. She once more became a ruler over her people. Abilities and Traits While she posessed no control over any elemental powers as a Glatorian, she excelled at physcial prowess and technique due to her experience fighting in the arenas of Bara Magna. During her time of injury, she lost limbs her capabilities greatly diminished, even leaving her voice to be but a whisper. After being healed, she regained most of her former strength - with the only exception being her right arm, which was still a mechanical replacement. Over time she learned to use her left hand as a main hand for her weapon while utilizing the benefits of a mechanical arm in combat. Tools Lorani carried a twin-peaked spear which used to be her weapon of choice in the arenas Bara Magna. She had to store it away when she suffered her injuries, but later reclaimed it when she lead the Agori to the Eternaset Fortress. While the spear was used for combat too, it was mostly became a badge of office. Appearances *''Elegy, Chapter 3: Yesteryear'' - First Appearance *''Elegy, Chapter 4: Epiphany'' - Background *''Elegy, Chapter 5: Fragmentation'' - Background *''Elegy, Chapter 8: Siege'' - Background *''Elegy, Chapter 10: Chronicler'' - Background *''Elegy, Chapter 11: Shattering'' - Background *''Elegy, Chapter 12: Revelation'' *''Elegy, Chapter 14: Salvation'' - Healed *''Elegy, Chapter 15: Hero'' *''Elegy, Epilog: Recreation'' Category:Remains Alternate Universe